In the Sun
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: OneShot, Songfic. May is in Johto, and it seems that everything is perfect, but is it? contains: Advanceshipping, AAMAYL, ashxmay


**Here is a one-shot song-fic, **

**Part of a series of uploads coming from me, including another chapter on GS and another short-fic.**

**This is, a sort of a teaser for my next song-fic series (which I haven't actually started yet)**

**Thanks to all of the people who had reviewed SOU, the next series, containing a storyline will be up in a while.**

**The song is In The Sun as the title states, and it is by Coldplay feat. Michael Stipe. Which I do not own, as I do not own Pokémon,**

**Enjoy...**

**----**

**In The Sun**

May sat down in the Pokémon centre, at Blackthorn city. She had just won her most recent Pokémon contest.

Her most recent ribbon, kept safe from her most recent contest. She made quiet a name for herself.

Her name was an inspiration to many co-ordinators, in Kanto, Hoenn, and now Johto.

Her Eevee sat right besides her, as May continued to repeatedly pet its brown fur. It wasn't irritated; in fact the fox like Pokémon enjoyed it. May had continued to pet its fur. Originally for her Eevee, but as she continued she had become lost in her own thoughts.

The young girl occasionally sighed, not stopping her repeated motion. To the outside person she seemed to be contempt, and she was.

"Eevee, I think we've done great on our own" she said in a calm voice, absolutely happy with the way things seemed to be.

"Vee" the Pokémon replied, in a tone that mimicked the little girls tone of voice.

"We've come a long way" she said, memorising all of her previous adventures, and the people who had bought her to where she was now.

She began to slowly drift off, even Eevee seemed to be weary "Ash would be proud of us" she said as silently as a mouse.

May didn't know where Ash came from, but inside no matter how much she would convince herself that it was herself and her rivals who had helped her climb the ladder. May couldn't hide herself from the truth that she would always know, how Ash tried his hardest to get her into the contest circuit.

Yet for once she didn't question why Ash continually came into her mind while she was in Johto. She just fell asleep.

**I picture you in the sun wondering what went wrong  
And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy  
And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen  
And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in  
**

She seemed to be in the middle of the grand festival. But what it all meant, she didn't know; or question.

She was happy.

There cheering, was all of her rivals: Drew, Harley, Soledad, and Robert from Hoenn. May held up the trophy as the crowd cheered all around her.

She looked towards the stands, and saw her family: Max, he Mom and her Dad. So was Brock, and Misty. They all waved and cheered to see May win and she waved back.

But she couldn't help but feel something was missing.

And she continued to look,

**  
May God's love be with you  
Always  
May God's love be with you**

"Ash?" she called out, yet it didn't seem the crowd could hear. The roars slowly grew louder and louder.

"ASH" she called out once again, as the once gentle roar, pierced her eardrums; she dropped the trophy, yet no one came to ask her what was wrong.

She clasped her ears and her hands, and the sound drowned out, to nothing.

Nothing but a tweet of a bird could be heard, as the co-ordinator took her hands off of her eyes and ears, she found that the stadium, and the people inside of it had vanished.

She was in a large field, with tall grass, that seemed to stretch for miles, the sky was a bright blue, and not a cloud could be seen. It was a perfect day.

"Ash?" she called out once again, she didn't know why she had called his name but she did.

No one appeared, she was alone.

Yet a voice floated in the gentle breeze, bringing comfort her.

**I know I would apologize if I could see in your eyes  
'Cause when you showed me myself, you know, I became someone else  
But I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need  
I picture you fast asleep  
A nightmare comes  
You can't keep awake**

"May" it whispered, as if it was there to comfort her.

May smiled and turned around towards where the voice came from. No one was there, yet the voice seemed to comfort her. Whose voice was it?

She sat down seeing that there seemed to be nothing that she could do.

**May God's love be with you  
Always  
May God's love be with you**

Her thoughts seemed to drift, like a dream in a dream. There were no boundaries to stop her mind from exploring the possibilities.

She came back to the thought of how great she had become as a co-ordinator.

All on her own

But the truth beamed to her, so that she had to accept it. Like the glowing sun that radiated down to her.

She remembered her first attempt to capture a Pokémon, however new she was at it, and how someone had helped her to get better at it.

Her first contest loss, how she seemed to be alone and put down by Drew's hurtful words, yet someone came to help her.

"May" the comforting voice came floating in the breeze once again, comforting her.

She whispered back.

"Ash, thank you, for everything."

"Thank you May. I love you" it called back.

"I love you" she said, as she could no longer doubt anything.

"Ash" she finished off her sentence.

**'Cause if I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
If I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
You**

She was given a shock inside of her dream. Yet it confused her, "Ash" she called out again.

"May" the voice came but it wasn't the gentle voice that was Ash's, it was different, more; hostile.

"MAY" it shouted shaking her dreams almost to the point of crumbling.

**I don't know anymore  
What it's for  
I'm not even sure  
If there is anyone who is in the sun  
Will you help me to understand  
'Cause I been caught in between all you wish for and all you need  
Maybe you're not even sure what it's for**  
**Any more than me**

May's eyes woke up, it seemed like she had fallen asleep.

"Leave it Drew, let her sleep" another voice came, more feminine than the hostile one in her dreams.

"W- huh, what's going on?" May said as she slowly got up, letting her dreams and what she had found out in them, vanish.

"Wakey wakey" Soledad said, noticing that May had woken up. Even Drew had noticed and turned to May with an irritated face.

"We were supposed to leave for the grand festival an hour ago, before you decided to go for a nap." He said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry" May said sheepishly.

"Well, there's nothing that we can do about that, let's go" Soledad reasoned with Drew, and beckoned for May to get up and go with them.

"Actually." May stopped them, "The festival is still in three months, and I've decided I'd rather go to Sinnoh" May said, yet she had no clue why she had decided to leave her rivals and go on her own to Sinnoh.

"Why!" Drew had exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm going." May replied.

"Well we're coming with you" Soledad replied.

"Yeah" Drew added in.

"No, I'm going on my own" May said sternly, yet she still had no clue why she had decided to go, all that she knew was that she had to.

"I'll see you two at the Grand Festival" she said as she walked off.

**May God's love be with you  
Always  
May God's love be with you   
Always**

Drew and Soledad, watched as May left them in the Pokémon centre.

"Well Drew, you can always tell her at the festival" Soledad said trying to comfort him, as he bought a bouquet of roses from behind of him.

"Yeah, but I think that I'll be too late by then" He said as he let it drop.

As May walked away, with Eevee by her side; she failed to notice that gripped tightly in one of her hands was a ribbon, or more like half a ribbon.

It wouldn't help her to get into the festival, but it would help her to find out what her dream would mean, weather she knew it or not.

----

**How did you like it?**

**Personally I think the song is great even though the fic leaves you hanging on a bunch of loose ends.**

**So PLZ R & R**

**And now I vanish...**


End file.
